Anniversary
by Mc-Rizzles
Summary: Smutty one-shot based on the massage scene from the mid-season recap. If you haven't seen it you're definitely missing out.


**Author's Note: That scene was begging for some smutty fics. Here's my take on what happened behind closed doors and the context in which it happened.**

**All I own from this story are the mistakes, if you'll find any.**

* * *

"Oh, yes! Yes, right there!"

Maura turned her head to watch as her girlfriend bit her lip to keep from moaning out loud. She smiled, extended her arm and nudged Jane on the shoulder to get her attention.

Jane turned to look at Maura and grinned at her. "If this is your present for our one month anniversary, I don't even want to know what you have in store for us when we will really have something to celebrate."

But for Maura this really was a celebration. She celebrated the fact that one month and three days ago, she had gotten her badass, successful best-friend back, when said best friend turned down the marriage proposal of an arrogant, manipulative boyfriend. The fact that Jane had asked her out no more than three days later was just a delightful, though not completely unexpected, bonus.

And Maura would celebrate that blessed day for the rest of her life. She'd throw a party every week in the honor of Jane saying no to Casey. Hell, she'd throw a party every day.

However, she knew it would be weird and disturbing to celebrate a break-up, so she let it go with just a secret victory dance and a prolonged hug that at the time could have been perceived as an act of comfort to her best-friend, who, supposedly, was heart-broken.

And Jane may have been - heartbroken, that is. For approximately 24 hours, though Maura suspected the sadness came from Jane's realisation of how much time and energy she had put into a relationship that was doomed to fail from the beginning. Because the day after that, Jane had been back to her usual, sarcastic self.

And then, the next day, exactly one month ago, Jane swaggered her way into the morgue, swept Maura off her feet and asked her out.

And Maura had had her own heaven on earth ever since. Hell yeah she wanted to celebrate.

Her surprise wasn't even so special really - she just booked two of the best masseuses in town and brought them to Jane's apartment.

For a whole day.

It was worth every penny though - the look of bliss of Jane's face was absolutely priceless.

* * *

"Thank you. Have a good day!"

Maura closed the door behind the two women and turned around to face her girlfriend. Jane sauntered up to her and put her hands on Maura's waist, leaned down and kissed her.

Deeply. For a good several minutes. When there was no air left between them Maura reluctantly pulled away, only to have Jane kiss the length of her jaw, up to her ear, and back down her jaw to her mouth.

"Mmm, that was an amazing anniversary." Jane whispered when their lips parted once again. "You're amazing."

Maura smiled up at her, and rose on her tip-toes to give a quick kiss to the top of Jane's nose. "I love you Jane. I would give you the world, if only you'd let me to."

"Careful there, Maur, or I just might take you up on that." Jane grinned and leaned down to graze Maura's earlobe before purring into her ear, "However, you still didn't get_ your_ present for this very special anniversary,"

Maura's eyes widened in surprise at Jane's words. "I got a present?"

"Of course," Jane laughed. "Every day with you is a gift, Maura. I want you to know that." The love harboured in Jane's eyes was undeniable.

"I do." Maura whispered.

Maura let the moment of intimacy pass with one more loving kiss and then looked around. "So where is it?"

"Mmm, we might have to move to the bedroom." Jane winked.

Maura licked her lips in anticipation, grabbed Jane's hand and lead them down the short hallway to their destination.

Jane closed the door behind them and barely managed to turn around before Maura's lips were on her. However passionate, it wasn't rushed. They had all night long, and both of them were planning on taking full advantage of it.

Maura was gently biting down on Jane's pulsepoint, when she felt hands moving up her sides, under her shirt.

Jane's shirt.

She raised her arms above her head so Jane could take the obstructing garment off. Hands moved back down on her waist, and she was slowly pushed backwards toward the bed. The hollow of her knees bumped into the frame of the bed, and she let herself fall down onto the mattress, Jane hovering above her.

"Do you trust me?" Jane asked.

"More than anything." Maura breathed back, before giving Jane a kiss powerful enough to erase all the doubts that still lingered in Jane's mind.

Jane nodded. "Okay. Wait here." One more kiss, and she was standing, rummaging through her closet after something.

"Aha! There it is." Jane came back in Maura's line of vision, holding a silky, red scarf. It belonged to Maura.

The doctor raised one eyebrow, but said nothing. Jane sat down on the bed next to Maura, looked at her seriously. "We can do this without the...y'know," She said, gesturing to the scarf she was holding. "But it would be...more effective with the scarf on. The decision is yours, though." Jane's other hand found its way in Maura's and squeezed softly.

That was all it took for Maura to make up her mind. "Will you do it?" She tipped her head towards the scarf. Jane nodded, smiling softly. She moved up closer to the headboard, and gestured for Maura to do the same.

Jane wrapped the scarf around Maura's head once, twice, and tied it loosely at one side. "Is that okay?"

"Yes."

Without her vision, all her other senses seemingly amplified. She felt Jane's presence next to her side, she felt goosebumps form on her arm due to the slightly cool air from the room, she could feel Jane's eyes on her naked upper body.

It made her smile.

"What?" Maura could hear the smile in Jane's voice.

"Are you just going to sit there and look at me?"

"Maybe."

She could hear a shuffle, the mattress dipped a little closer, and then, a low growl filled her ear. "Or maybe, if you're a good girl, I'll do more than just sitting."

It was unexpected, and it make Maura jump slightly. Oh yes, with her vision obscured, things would get_ very_ interesting. "Well then," she breathed, "I will do my best to be, as you called it, a 'good girl'."

The warmth of Jane's face left her side, and after a moment the bed dipped on the other side of her body. A dead weight appeared on her thighs, just below her pelvis. Jane was straddling her.

Lithe fingers trailed over her collar-bone, outlined her breasts and continued their journey down over her abdomen, leaving goose-bumps in their wake. They stopped just above the elastic band of her panties.

Maura bit her lip to keep from pleading.

To her surprise, Jane cut her teasing rather short, hooked her thumbs in the elastic of the only garment left covering Maura and pulled. Maura raised her hips, and the underwear slipped off in one quick motion.

No sound was heard. Maura was surrounded by darkness, covered in silence. She wanted to call out to Jane, but she knew this must be all part of the game.

She was right.

An eternity later, the bed dipped again. The only sound in the room was the mattress crackling slightly under the weight of their bodies, and their even breaths.

"Lie on your stomach."

Maura obliged, and as soon as she was settled something cool and greasy was dribbling down on her back, from between her shoulder blades to her lower back.

_Oil. Or some kind of lotion._

Jane's low rumble broke the silence. "By some twist of fate both of us had similar ideas as to how to celebrate this day. However, mine requires...umm, to be home alone."

"Meaning?" Maura smiled.

Maura could hear Jane chuckle. A soft thud, most probably the bottle being put aside.

And then something was pressing down on her ass, and to either side of her hips. _Jane_. She felt the mattress dip lower as Jane leaned forward, and then strong hands were pressing down on her back, moving in large circles, spreading the lotion around.

Maura couldn't stop the moan that slipped past her lips.

Even after a day of being massaged by professionals, it was nothing compared to Jane's hands on her body.

Nothing could be compared to Jane's hands on her body. No words could describe how it felt to have those long, strong yet delicate fingers press down on the muscles of her lower back, the heels of Jane's hands pressing into her spine, traveling to her sides, Jane's soft hair tickling her skin, where it fell down like a curtain.

She felt Jane clench her fists, her knuckles traveling the length of her spine, stopping when they reached her cervical vertebrae. Thumbs kneaded the sides and the back of her neck, spending extra time at the little bump she had right at the beginning of her spine.

The one only Jane knew about.

Jane knew about everything. Jane knew her. She knew _her_.

She knew about the freckles adorning Maura's chest, right above her breasts. Every time when they made love, Jane would try to kiss every single one of them. She failed every time, but it always made Maura laugh. She knew about the ticklish spot Maura had, right below her jaw. She always kissed it when they were alone in the morgue, or in the elevator.

She knew about Maura's scars. She always told Maura how beautiful and brave she was. The scars were part of her. And if she really thought about it, they were part of Jane, too. Just like the scars from Jane's hands somehow, in the space between a held gaze and intertwined fingers, became part of Maura.

Jane began drawing eights in the space between her shoulder blades, slowly moving lower and lower, until she reached the upturn of Maura's ass. Her hands moved to the front of Maura's hips, finding their way between Maura's body and the mattress. She felt Jane's fingers travel down her thighs, to her calves, until their reached Maura's feet. Jane moved along down her body, and now the place where she had rested upon Maura was unbearably cold. Fingers pressed down in the arch of Maura's feet, thumbs stroking her metatarsals.

"Turn around."

Maura shifted to lie on her back, not thinking about how she was ruining Jane's sheets with the abundance of lotion still on her skin.

After spending an extra minute massaging Maura's feet, fingers skimmed once again the length of Maura's legs and landed on Maura's abdomen.

Maura bit her lip.

Jane's fingers disappeared, and a moment later lotion drops were falling on her skin, forming a long line from between her breasts to her belly-button. Jane's fingers returned to Maura's collar-bone, trailing from its extremity to the hollow of Maura's throat. Then, Jane's open palm made the same journey as the lotion had only moments earlier, stopping right before Maura's mound.

Scarred hands moved up Maura's sides, stopped below her breasts.

Maura wanted to scream. She knew this was just the beginning, but with her eyes covered and her body at Jane's mercy? She was already really fucking wet.

Maura felt pressure on her ribs, Jane's fingers supporting her weight, as Jane…

Maura felt Jane's legs to either side of her waist, then Jane's weight as she settled right below Maura's belly-button. But there was something else, too.

_oh god._

An added wetness, right under Jane. Maura would recognize it anywhere.

And it wasn't the lotion. It definitely wasn't the lotion.

_How am I supposed to behave with her naked on top of me?_

Maura let out something between a gasp and a moan.

A deep chuckle responded, then Jane's voice ringed in the quiet room. "Found anything you like, Miss Isles?"

"Oh yes." Maura gasped. "Something I like very, very much."

Jane's hands finally, finally touched Maura's breasts, her scars finding a place over Maura's erect nipples. Jane squeezed softly. It earned her a moan.

Maura grabbed the sheets tightly, to keep from reaching out and putting her hands over Jane's.

"Some self-control you have there, doctor." Maura didn't need her eyes to know Jane was smirking. "I'm just wondering if that will still stand true by the time the night is over."

Both of them knew it wouldn't.

By the time Jane shifted her attention from Maura's rack of God to another part of Maura's body, Maura was so wet it became uncomfortable.

Jane leaned down on her hands, glueing her body to the one beneath her. Their breasts touched, hard nipples rubbing against each other. Soft lips touched Maura's, kissing, tasting, loving.

Taking Maura's breath away.

Maura's hands shot up and tangled themselves in Jane's hair, no longer caring about behaving, or submitting to Jane's will. Her hips thrust up into Jane's body, making their centers touch.

She needed release and she needed it now.

But Jane disagreed. She raised herself on her forearms and feet, like she would do push-ups.

"Now, now doctor Isles, I thought we agreed you'd be a good girl tonight."

Maura growled, arched herself to capture Jane's lips once again.

After a moment she was left tasting air, and Jane's weight was gone from on top of her.

"Jane?"

"I'm here, Maur. Lie back down."

Maura complied, knowing resistance was futile.

And then,

_ohmygod_,

and then, for one small, blissful moment, Maura felt Jane's hand on top of her mound, her middle finger shallowly parting her folds, coating itself in the abundant wetness that covered Maura's center.

Maura whimpered, as Jane's hand retreated to safer (and definitely dryer) ground, her middle finger trailing up to her belly-button, making a drawing on Maura's belly with the wetness that still enveloped it, until it was dry once again.

And then Jane's finger was replaced with her tongue, collecting the wetness left behind on Maura's skin. Her hair was tickling the inside of Maura's thighs and fell over her sensitive center.

Maura screamed.

It was a throaty, dry cry for mercy, ripped from the bottom of her lungs.

She couldn't take it anymore.

"Jane, please"

"Yes, Maur?" Jane said smugly.

"Stop, stop teasing, I-ah!" Maura gasped as Jane brought her hand back on Maura's slit, and traveled the length of her with one long, delicious finger. It stopped on Maura's clit, circled it once, twice, pressed down, and moved away to dance around Maura's lower lips once again.

Maura was pretty sure if she hadn't had the sheets to hold on to she would have gone mad.

"Ohmygod that feelsso 'ood," Her words were slurred, her brain on a high from the pleasurable teasing.

"Mmm, yeah?"

"Y-yes-"

Another finger joined in, teasing Maura's entrance. Jane's thumb began a slow rhythm on Maura's clit.

And fuck, Maura was right on the verge, right at the edge of the cliff, one foot in the air ready to fall, ready to jump, ready to evaporate into oblivion, when, when…

When Jane dared to stop.

Her hand stilled and moved away, but still hovered over Maura's center, only millimeters apart.

"Jane,"

No answer. Maura was ready to rip apart the scarf covering her eyes, find Jane and then get both of them off and into an orgasm neither was likely to forget anytime soon.

Then, just as Maura was making up her mind, one of her nipples was suddenly covered in heat, Jane's tongue dancing around its peak, her lips sucking on it softly, as her clit got pressed between Jane's thumb and forefinger.

And that. was. it.

Her eyes rolled at the back of her head, her body arched away from the bed as her arms shot up to cradle Jane's head closer to her chest.

For a moment she was an exploding supernova, becoming nothing and everything as white hot pleasure flowed in her veins.

As the moment passed she fell back down on the bed, limp, blissful, and very, very happy.

The scarf was removed from her eyes, but she didn't have the energy to open them just yet.

Instead she smiled.

She felt Jane crawl up next to her, and then Jane's soft, smoky voice was in her ear. "Happy anniversary, Maura."

"Mmhmm" Maura gestured for Jane to put her head on her chest. After she did, Maura felt all of Jane's body melt into her side, one protective arm around Maura's middle, one of her long legs thrown over Maura's.

Perfectly.

That's how they always fit together. Perfectly.

Maura tried to move, knowing she was the only one that was granted release tonight. Jane stopped her.

"It's okay, Maur. I wanted this to be about you. I'm okay, really." Jane said with a wink.

And Maura relented. Had she ever been able to say no to Jane? No matter what they were talking about, Maura somehow always let Jane have it her way.

Moments later a sweet sleep overtook them.

* * *

Maura woke up to the sound of Jane moaning in her sleep. When she opened her eyes, her girlfriend was still half on top of her, but now one of her legs was sitting cozily between Maura's, which made her slick center rest on Maura's thigh.

Maura lay still, when Jane started grinding slowly against her thigh, unconsciously seeking some form of release.

She smiled, slowly untangling herself from underneath Jane. When she succeeded and the brunette was left of her back to thrust up and meet nothing, a frown appeared on Jane's face. Maura gently crawled on top of her and bringing one of her legs over one of Jane's, and the other one underneath, she let their centers glide together, Jane's wetness making the small space between them slick and hot.

Jane moaned once again and opened her eyes. At the sight of Maura she grinned. "I thought I was dreaming."

"Oh, don't you know, detective? Dreams can come true." Maura smiled smugly at her and leaned down to whisper in Jane's ear. "And I'm pretty sure your dreams are not the only ones coming tonight." She grazed Jane's earlobe as she pressed down more forcely on Jane's center with her own.

It didn't take long to find a rhythm, Maura sliding up and down, their clits coming together at every vertical move.

"Oh God, Maura, I'm gonna, I'm gonna-"

"Come?"

"Yes!" Jane screamed and thrust upwards, an attempt to draw the pleasure out.

Maura sucked on Jane's pulse-point as her girlfriend rode out her orgasm, and left kisses everywhere she could as she moved down Jane's body, once the brunette came back to reality.

At her destination Maura licked her lips, before cleaning Jane up with her tongue.

When she was satisfied that there was nothing left for her to taste, she crawled up Jane's body and put her head on the detective's shoulder, her nose nuzzling Jane's neck.

"Well, this was hands-down the best anniversary in the history of mankind." said Jane and sighed contentedly.

Maura smiled and kissed the spot under her lips. "Thank you, Jane."

"But, Maur, I got one question."

"Hmm?"

"What are we going to do on our, I don't know - like, one year anniversary? Cause nothing could ever top _this_."

Maura's smiled widened. She lifted her head to look up at Jane, and after a moment she kissed her sweetly. "Well, I guess you'll just have to stick around and see."

*The End*

* * *

**So I was really out of my comfort zone with this one. Please be gentle.**


End file.
